Homura Akemi
Homura Akemi (曉美 ほむら Akemi Homura) is one of the main characters in the Puella Magi Madoka Magica series. Bio Personality Since her arrival at Mitakihara Middle School, she is immediately depicted as being very intelligent, athletic, distant, and cold. It is revealed in episode four that she is only like this because she has seen so much suffering during her tenure as a magical girl. Because of this, she does not want Madoka Kaname to become a magical girl and tries to do anything in order to stop her from making a wish with Kyubey, going as far as to attempt to injure and even kill the cat-like creature. Despite her cold attitude towards others, she still very much cares for Madoka as it is her sole objective to protect her due to the countless amount of blood, sweat, and tears she has shed over her jumps in time. In the original timeline where her journey began, however, Homura is portrayed as meek, shy, timid, and is known around the school for her lack of confidence. She was also known for her physical incapability of performing in P.E. class; she would get dizzy upon doing even the simplest of warm-up exercises. This had the unfortunate result of her being a target of bullying, as heard on Drama CD 1. Overwhelmed by her perceived uselessness, she begins questioning her existence and until she begins her fated friendship with Madoka, her feelings do not change. Madoka, alongside Mami Tomoe, shows her the ropes and dangers of becoming a magical girl and notes that Madoka's own attitude became much healthier with every witch battle. In an ironic twist, in the anime timeline, we see how frail and meek Madoka is, compared to the current Homura whose personality had performed a complete 180-degree turn due to her experiences in multiple timelines. Despite being regarded as emotionless by Sayaka Miki, Homura is far from it. Although she does not easily show signs of remorse, sadness, or pity, it is only because she had grown used to the suffering around her. Homura herself has stated that she always feels badly with each life she's unable to save or alter, but nevertheless, it does not slow her down from staying true to her main objective in saving Madoka Kaname. Appearence School Uniform Homura is a young girl with waist-length black hair and violet eyes. In the present timeline, she almost always presents herself with an emotionless (stoic look) on her face. Long before she came to realize the horrors of her destiny in earlier timelines, she wears red spectacles alongside having two interlaces of braided hair, thus causing her hair to branch out in the present timeline after removing the braids. Near the ending of the movie Rebellion, in the new universe, she has created herself it is shown that she possesses purple earrings. Magical Girl In her magical girl form, she wears a white, long-sleeve coat with a silver collar over a black, long-sleeve dress. The skirt is silver with white trim. She also wears black leggings with dark-gray diamonds that cover the sides of the legs, and black heels. The coat appears to have a flower-like pattern with 3 "petals," and has 2 ribbons attached to it. Demon In her demon form, which is featured in Rebellion, she wears a black dress that is longer in the back, similar to Madoka's Goddess outfit. The top of this dress is a heart-shaped plunging neckline, with the inside of the chest piece sharp to mimic feathers. She has a similarly paired choker, with a bow-and-arrow shaped piece that lays flatly across her chest. Moving down to the bodice portion of the dress, the sides are cut to where only the middle portion of her torso is covered, while the rest, including the back, is fully revealed. The bottom points outwards to either side, the ends being feathers to match her "fallen angel" concept. The inside of the skirt resembles a universe, just as Godoka's. She also wears thigh-high socks that follow a diamond pattern, like the adornments on the stockings she wears as a magical girl. The outfit is complete with black flat shoes with an anklet piece attached, and full-length gloves that end with two strands. This form keeps the hair ribbon that Madoka gave her at the end of the series. Homura's Pokémon * Natu → Xatu ♂ * Rowlet ♂ * Bonsly ♂ * Eevee ♂ * Rockruff ♂ * Tepig ♂ Trivia * * * Gallery puella_magi_madoka_magica-11-homura-crying.jpg Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Time Travellers Category:Magical Girls Category:Sonja's Adventures allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:Characters who have a tragic past Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Tragic Characters Category:Characters who let go their past Category:Female Characters Category:Shy characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:HEROINES Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Characters Category:Anime Heroines Category:Females Category:Characters voiced by Cristina Valenzuela Category:Heroines Category:Anime characters Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies